Berlin (disambiguation)
Berlin is the capital of Germany. Berlin may also refer to: Individuals * Berlin (surname) * Berlin Ndebe-Nlome (born 1987), Cameroonian football player * Berlin, former stage name for professional wrestler Alex Wright Places United States * Berlin, California, the former name of Genevra, California * Berlin, Connecticut **Berlin (Amtrak station), rail station in Berlin, Connecticut * Berlin, Georgia * Berlin, Illinois * Berlin, Kentucky * Berlin, Maryland * Berlin, Massachusetts * Berlin, Michigan (disambiguation) * Berlin, Nevada, a ghost town * Berlin, New Hampshire * Berlin, New Jersey * Berlin, New York ** Berlin, former name of Dunton (LIRR station), New York * Berlin, North Dakota * Berlin, Holmes County, Ohio * Berlin, Williams County, Ohio * Berlin, Pennsylvania * Berlin, Tennessee * Berlin, Vermont * Berlin, West Virginia * Berlin, Wisconsin, a city * Berlin, Green Lake County, Wisconsin, a town * Berlin, Marathon County, Wisconsin, a town * Berlin Heights, Ohio * Berlin Township (disambiguation) *Berlin (South Side Railroad of Long Island station) at Van Wyck Avenue, named Berlin in 1871, leased by the LIRR May 1876 - June 1876 *Berlin (LIRR Atlantic Branch station) at 130th Street, open from 1870 to 1878, see Atlantic Branch *Berlin Junction (LIRR station), opened in 1878 for Brighton Beach trains, see Atlantic Branch Elsewhere * Berlin (Seedorf), civil parish in Germany * Mount Berlin, a mountain in Marie Byrd Land, Antarctica * Berlin, former name of Kitchener, Ontario, Canada (see Berlin to Kitchener name change) * Berlín, a municipality in El Salvador Culture * ''Berlin'' (album), album by musician Lou Reed * Berlin (band), New Wave American band * ''Berlin'' (comic), series of comic books by Jason Lutes depicting life in Berlin from 1928 to 1933 * Berlin: Symphony of a Metropolis, a 1927 German film * [[Berlin (documentary)| Berlin (documentary)]], a 2009 BBC/Open University documentary written and presented by Matt Frei * Berlin (sculpture), a piece of art in west Berlin * the Berlin Painter (active c. 490s-c. 460s BCE), the conventional name given to an Attic Greek vase-painter Transportation *Berlin (carriage), a type of coach or chariot *Berlin class replenishment ship, in the German Navy *Birlinn or Berlin, a type of Scottish longship *[[Industriewerke Ludwigsfelde#SR 59 Berlin|IWL SR 59 Berlin]], an East German motor scooter *''SS Berlin'', a ship built in 1908 that later became the SS Arabic *''SS Berlin III'', a ship built in 1925 that later became the Admiral Nakhimov *SS City of Berlin, a British passenger steamship of 1875 Other uses * .berlin, a proposed top level domain * Berlin, the former name of the Fresco (computing) windowing system * Berlin wool work, a type of embroidery on canvas * Berlin Raceway, in Marne, Michigan * Pączki, a pastry known in Chile as berlín * Berlin Defence, chess See also * Berliner (disambiguation) * East Berlin (disambiguation) * West Berlin (disambiguation) * New Berlin (disambiguation) * Berlin Trilogy, three albums by David Bowie * Berlino, mascot for the 2009 World Championships in athletics * Berolina, personification of the city of Berlin Category:Low German toponyms Category:Slavic loanwords Category:Slavic toponyms ca:Berlin cs:Berlín (rozcestník) da:Berlin (flertydig) de:Berlin (Begriffsklärung) et:Berlin es:Berlín (desambiguación) fa:برلین (ابهام‌زدایی) fr:Berlin (homonymie) ko:벌린 hr:Berlin (razdvojba) ilo:Berlin (panangilawlawag) it:Berlin he:ברלין (פירושונים) lv:Berlin ro:Berlin (dezambiguizare) nl:Berlijn (doorverwijspagina) ja:ベルリン (曖昧さ回避) pl:Berlin (ujednoznacznienie) ru:Берлин (значения) sl:Berlin (razločitev) fi:Berlin sv:Berlin (olika betydelser) vo:Berlin (Telplänov) zh:柏林 (消歧义)